Escolhas
by thimes
Summary: O que aconteceria se Harry tivesse apertado a mão de Malfoy? Eles se tornariam bons amigos? Ou quem sabe mais que isso?


A mão de Draco flutuava a sua frente. Por um instante, Harry hesitou. Em situações anteriores, Harry nunca faria amizade com alguém tão esnobe quanto Draco. Ele odiava gente esnobe, porque sabia que família nenhuma era superior a outra. Mas este ódio nunca lhe trouxera nada, além de inimizade. Inimizades no colégio e até mesmo em casa. Então ele sacudiu. Ele sacudiu a mão de Draco como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Horrorizado, Rony se retirou de perto deles. Uma parte de Harry queria ir atrás do colega, mas a outra se sentia segura por ter se aliado ao menino Malfoy. Afinal, Potter sabia que se o recusasse, eles passariam a se odiar. Já Rony, ele tinha certeza que o ruivo não seria capaz de odiá-lo, mesmo depois de decepcioná-lo. Draco, sorrindo, disse:

- Você não irá se arrepender, Potter.

Então, acompanhado de Draco, Crabbe e Goyle, eles encaminharam-se ao salão principal. Eles nunca viram algo tão bonito em suas vidas. Velas pairavam no teto e o céu era refletido por algum tipo de magia. A professora de óculos, com um ar de severidade, explicou que eles passariam por uma seleção. Draco pôs a boca no ouvido de Harry e sussurrou:

- Haja o que houver, não escolha a Grifinória. Ela consegue ser ainda pior que a Lufa-lufa.

Harry não sabia o que diabos Malfoy estava falando. Porém ele estava determinado a fazer o que o seu novo amigo dizia.

- Nervoso? - uma garota atrás de Potter perguntou.

- Totalmente. - ele respondeu de forma tímida.

- Não fique. Não é nenhum tipo de teste. Quer dizer, é, mas é mais um teste vocacional, entende?

- Acho que sim. - disse ele quando virou para ficar de cara com a menina. - O que eu devo fazer?

- Apenas sente-se naquele banco. - respondeu, apontando para um banquinho na frente do salão, perto dos professores. - E espere colocarem um chapéu em você.

- Um chapéu?

- Isso mesmo. O chapéu irá lhe ajudar a escolher uma casa.

- Ah, sim. Okay, super-normal... - disse, rindo.

- Já encontrou uma namoradinha, Potter? - falou Draco ao seu lado, dando uma palmadinha em suas costas. - Você não perde tempo.

- A gente se fala mais tarde - resmungou a garota, claramente irritada. Ela se afastou e começou uma conversa com outras pessoas.

- O que você estava fazendo com uma sangue-ruim? - disse Draco com a testa franzida.

- Desculpe - disse, suspirando, mesmo sem saber o que era uma sangue-ruim.

- Eu não sabia quem ela era.

- Bom, não faça de novo. Se ela viesse de alguma família decente, eu saberia.

Assim que Malfoy terminou de falar, a professora anunciou que a seleção iria começar. Um por um, os alunos foram chamados ao banco. Enquanto isso, Harry sentia que seu coração iria sair pela boca, pois ele odiava ficar na frente de todo mundo.

- Draco Malfoy - brandou McGonagall. O loiro se encaminhou ao banquinho com uma cara convencida. Assim que ele sentou, o chapéu gritou "Sonserina".

Mais alguns nomes depois, o de Harry finalmente foi anunciado. Todos observavam o garoto que sobreviveu. Ele caminhou aos tropeços em direção ao chapéu. Sentou-se e esperou que o colocassem na sua cabeça.

"Grifinória não, Grifinória não" pensou o garoto.

- Sonserina!

Uma rajada de gritos se seguiu da fileira de cadeiras à esquerda. Gritos de felicidade e outros de raiva. À alguns metros de distância, Harry notou um Rony com cara decepcionada. Tentando tirar o Weasley da cabeça, ele levanta e põe o chapéu na cadeira cuidadosamente. Depois, caminha em direção ao seu novo lar. Onde é recebido por um Draco alegre e um Grabbe e Goyle indiferentes.

Harry descansa em seu lugar ao lado dos sonserinos, enquanto espera a cerimônia acabar.

A menina que tentou ajudar Neville a encontrar seu sapo, Hermione, é colocada na Grifinória. Com Rony e Neville, não é diferente. A professora então chama a garota com quem Harry falou há alguns minutos atrás. Segundo a lista, seu nome é Sofia. O chapéu então não tarda em colocá-la na Corvinal.

Acabada a cerimônia, um velho senhor dirigisse à frente de todos e fala em alto e bom som:

- É com extremo pesar que anuncio a morte de um querido professor nosso, Quirinus Quirrel. Que sua morte seja uma lição de que não se deve entrar na Floresta Proibida, exceto, talvez, em detenção. Ainda estamos investigando a causa de sua morte, mas suspeitamos que tenha sido causada por uma aranha gigante de origem desconhecida - ele então lança um olhar de desaprovação para Hagrid. - Eu estarei substituindo o professor em Defesa contra Artes das Trevas. Bom, é só isso. Tenham uma boa noite.

Assim que o velho termina, Draco se vira para Harry e diz:

- Vamos, Harry. Temos que encontrar nossos dormitórios.

O garoto olha o outro, surpreso.

- O que foi? - pergunta Malfoy.

- Nada. - disse, sorrindo. "É que você nunca me chama pelo primeiro nome" pensou Harry.

- Então venha, Potter. Quero pegar as melhores camas. - resmungou Malfoy.

Logo, eles se levantam e caminham em direção ao castelo desconhecido, sem saber o que lhes espera.


End file.
